


Hale Dragon

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, January 29: damn, observation, dragon
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Hale Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, January 29: damn, observation, dragon

Derek had a surprise for Stiles. He wanted to introduce his boyfriend to the dragon that lived in the forest. Derek remembered his mother granting the dragon a safe place to live when he was younger, it wasn’t until he observed the dragon flying over the other day that he realized she was still there. He damn near came out his skin with excitement the closer the got to the clearing. 

When they entered the clearing Derek watched the sky blue dragon bent down to Stiles who ran and gave the creature a giant hug. “Hi, mom.” Stiles greeted her.


	2. Mother of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this started as a drabble, (Hale dragon) but grew. The first hundred words is the drabble then its what was inspired about this.   
> Wednesday, January 29: damn, observation, dragon

So, this started as a drabble, (Hale dragon) but grew. The first hundred words is the drabble then its what was inspired about this.   
Wednesday, January 29: damn, observation, dragon  
Derek had a surprise for Stiles. He wanted to introduce his boyfriend to the dragon that lived in the forest. Derek remembered his mother granting the dragon a safe place to live when he was younger; it wasn’t until he observed the dragon flying over the other day that he realized she was still there. He damn near came out his skin with excitement; the closer they got to the clearing.   
When they entered the clearing, Derek watched the sky blue dragon bent down to Stiles, who ran and gave the creature a giant hug. “Hi, mom.” Stiles greeted her.   
“Mom?” Derek questioned, stepping closer.  
Stiles sighed; it was time to tell Derek his secret. “Ok, Derek, I’d like you to meet my mom. Mom, this is Derek, my boyfriend, and my Alpha.”  
The dragon’s scales rippled, turning a soft shade of purple. She stepped closer and bowed down to Derek. “She likes you,” Stiles said.   
“Are you?”  
“Yes.” Stiles's features shifted. His skin turned to darker blue scales with gold accents. He grew small horns right at his hairline. His mouth filled with rows of teeth. His eyes shifted to golden orbs that reminded Derek of the sun.   
“Beautiful.” Derek shifted to his beta move his eyes glowed Alpha red as he approached Stiles. “I have so many questions.”  
Stiles chuckled and let his shift retreat. “Mom, can I talk to Derek a moment. I’ll meet you in the cave in a few.” The dragon bowed and withdrew. “Ask?”  
“How?”  
“Born.”  
“Your dad?”  
“Human. So, was my mom, well, my other mom.”   
Derek’s eyebrows raised, trying to understand. Stiles took a deep breath and did his best to explain.  
“When dragons are born, they are given to humans to raise. Claudia came from a clan that knew about dragons, and she and my father agreed to raise me. When I was old enough, they explained it to me. Dragons were hunted until they were near extinction. I was five when my mother was granted sanctuary in the preserve. I knew it was her the moment Claudia and John brought me to her. When Peter was the crazy Alpha, I dragged Scott with me to find her. I was going to tell Scott everything that night, but we got separated, and well, you know the rest of the story.” Stiles paused and phrased his words carefully, “When I mature, in about a hundred years, I will be able to shift fully. I won’t be able to shift back.”   
Derek smiled. “Awesome. My mate is a dragon.”   
“Come on; I want you to get to know her.” Stiles took hold of Derek’s hand, and they walked to the cave where the dragon was waiting for them.


End file.
